1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance apparatus using a plurality of sound sources and, more particularly, to a technique for controlling the sound sources to have synchronous tone generation start timings.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an automatic performance apparatus for driving a mechanical sound source, e.g., a pipe organ, a piano, or the like on the basis of key data (e.g., a key code and a tone generation timing) read out from, e.g., a memory, is known.
Another automatic performance apparatus for driving an electronic sound source of a waveform readout type or waveform synthesis type on the basis of key data read out from, e.g., a memory is also known.
Of the two kinds of sound sources described above, an electronic sound source starts generation of a musical tone immediately in response to a tone generation instruction. A mechanical sound source, e.g., a piano performs a mechanical operation, e.g., drives a hammer in accordance with a tone generation instruction. For this reason, the mechanical sound source starts tone generation with a delay time from the tone generation instruction.
When an automatic performance is performed using both the two kinds of sound sources, a tone generation start timing of the mechanical sound source is delayed from that of the electronic sound source in response to an identical tone generation instruction. For this reason, a good session effect cannot be obtained.